


Зарисовка #001 Магия

by ava_lance



Series: Божественные шаги [10]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_lance/pseuds/ava_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прохладный мягкий голос Тоширо потянул первую ниточку сказки со страниц. Слова танцевали, переливаясь отблесками живущей в строках магии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарисовка #001 Магия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prompt #001 Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/748935) by [kurgaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya). 



> Примечание автора:  
> Мне разрешено влюбляться в собственные сочинения? (Гарри Поттер, к сожалению, принадлежит не мне)

**Исцеляющие слова**

Когда он был мальчишкой, Масаки частенько читала ему сказки на ночь: без них он отказывался спать. В нынешнем своем возрасте он едва помнил, каково это – лежать с температурой и слушать успокаивающий мамин голос. Она рассказывала одну за другой истории, полные приключений и неведомых существ, и поверить в них мог лишь ребенок. Те времена давно прошли, но ее улыбка запомнилась Ичиго; и до конца жизни он будет бережно хранить в памяти прикосновение мягких пальцев, расправляющих челку на его мокром лбу. 

Не очень-то часто он болел в Обществе Душ – никто, по правде говоря, там особо не болел (капитан Укитаке не в счет), так что прошло немало эпидемий гриппа и чуть больше того сотен лет, прежде чем Ичиго набрался смелости, чтобы тронуть мужа за локоть и спросить… 

\- Можешь кое-что для меня сделать? 

(Не важно, что он выплюнул эту фразу вместе с приступом кашля, отчего получилось слегка невнятно)

Его усилия были награждены улыбкой. Тоширо вопросительно сжал его ладонь. 

\- Что? 

В его голосе сквозила неспособность отказать любимому человеку в любой просьбе. 

Ичиго улыбнулся, желая, чтобы тело не реагировало на такие сложные действия столь болезненно. 

\- Почитай мне? 

В их комнате стоял огромный книжный стеллаж. Книги в нем в основном принадлежали Тоширо, но та, с которой он вернулся в постель, была книгой Ичиго – «Гарри Поттер». Ее-то чаще всего и читала мама. Тоширо открыл томик на первой странице; обе руки у него теперь были заняты: одна держала книгу, вторая – ладонь Ичиго. Разумеется, маленький капитан будет ее высвобождать, чтобы переворачивать страницы, но Ичиго был уверен, что уснет раньше, чем это успеет надоесть. 

Мгновение тишины наполнило небольшое пространство между ними, нарушаемое лишь тяжелым дыханием Ичиго. Затем прохладный мягкий голос Тоширо потянул первую ниточку сказки со страниц. Слова танцевали, переливаясь отблесками живущей в строках магии.

«Мистер и миссис Дурсль проживали в доме номер четыре по Тисовой улице и всегда с гордостью заявляли, что они, слава богу, абсолютно нормальные люди…»*

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание переводчика:  
> *Джоан Роулинг, "Гарри Поттер и Философский Камень", перевод издательства Росмэн (так гласит, по крайней мере, гугл; в моем издании, о ужас, нет первой страницы)


End file.
